Forever is in your Eyes
by Jenn Hoffmann
Summary: A suprise that shocked both of them down to their very cores. A test both mentally and physically, that will rock the wizarding world...hopefully for the better. DHR eventually 1st chapter is informational
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, for if I did, I wouldn't spend most my time on the computer while eating Rocky Road ice cream, now would I? No, I don't think so. Well, I'd still be eating the Rocky Road…

_**A/N: All right, we'll try this again, shall we? This chapter is kind of short, but it's just telling you some vital information. Another AN at the bottom. **_

A day like any other: bleak, unrelenting, and overall boring. Life hadn't much differed since Draco Malfoy first on his life in his sixth year. He wouldn't, however, tell you that a lot had, in fact happened. Dumbledore had been murdered. He himself ran away from school with his Potions Professor whilst the castle had been under attack of the Death Eaters; after the initial attack, Snape had slain Dumbledore. Harry Potter had then in retaliation, gone after horcruxes with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and finished Lord Voldemort off. Of course this is only a slight summed up version of what happened to one Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Wizarding world; but really, what is yet to happen is where our story takes place. We find Draco residing in Malfoy Manor with his mother. Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to an extra lifetime term in Azkaban after the Dark Lord's fall, and being recaptured by Aurors after escaping Azkaban in the first place. This story takes place six months after the fall of the Dark Lord.

Draco stared listlessly at his crème wall awaiting the arrival of the Minister of Magic. He'd been sitting in his room for half a day already, staring off into space. Young Master Malfoy hadn't been sleeping well for a few months (understandably) and the events as of late just added to his troubles. There had been dreams of torture, of what he could've done to save his family, himself, so many people; Not to mention the 'what if's' that were running rapidly, like wild stallions through his mind. The Minister's visit was about something very important, though top secret. The office of the Minister couldn't even tell the family House-elves who answered the mail what the meeting would include, because they themselves didn't know exactly why the Minister wanted to meet with the remaining Malfoys. After hearing of the impending meeting, Draco went to his room and sat there. He didn't feel sorry for himself in any way (He repeatedly told himself this). He didn't know what was to come, so one would think he'd be nervous, but he wasn't. He thought he deserved any punishment that would be brought upon him. He really had no disposition on the situation, and wouldn't care either way if the Minister came or not, or decided he needed to be incarcerated in Azkaban. He really thought he didn't care. But as you know, these things, they always get worse; and that's exactly what happened, or is about to happen, or so he'll think.

The anticipated day was actually a quite sunny one. The birds were chirping in the fine, yet unseasonably warm February afternoon air; and the squirrels joyously collected their nuts, bounding from tree to tree, oblivious like so many beings, of the turmoil proceeding in Malfoy Manor. At exactly noon, one Rufus Scrimgeour: Minister of Magic had just flooed to said Malfoy Manor; and was waiting as Draco Malfoy: Head of Malfoy Manor, proceeded down the grand staircase for his awaiting consultation.

As Draco descended down the white marble staircase, he couldn't help but think why he was in this mess. It wasn't long before he arrived at the parlor door. Said door was rich, thick mahogany inscribed with many grains, creating intricate designs deep inside the wood. As he took the gold doorknob in his hand, he took a deep breath and made sure his face was impassive, so as to not show anything that might be (even though there wasn't anything) going through Draco's head to give away his view of the predicament. The door opened, and what sight Draco saw inside made his move to remove his emotion from his face futile, because after the door open, it looked like he would pass out from shock.

Standing next to the Minister of Magic was someone Draco never expected to see ever again…_especially_ not standing in the center of his parlor.

Hermione Granger was a somewhat normal girl of 18. Well, she was more a normal _Witch_ of 18, if you were to call anyone normal. She was of 'normal' height, 'desirable' weight, and curly, unruly Chestnut-brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. This witch however, was not your ordinary, run-of-the-mill girl. You see, Hermione Granger fought with the Famous Harry Potter, graduated first in her class from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was as of now, working under the Minister of Magic himself. After getting the top scores in Hogwarts history on her N.E.W.T.'s she was immediately offered a position in the Ministry.

Hermione lived on her own in a small flat in London. It was moderately small, but served the purpose of housing one witch and her unusual cat. Her flat was located just a short muggle bus ride away from the Ministry of Magic itself, or half an hour by foot. It was here that Hermione received an owl that would change her whole life. Said owl was from the Minister of Magic himself ("_That in itself is quite the honor_" as Percy Weasley would say).

One cold day in February, Hermione was awoken to a sharp, insistent rap on the window. The hour was early, so early in fact, that the sun had not even risen. It was three AM and Hermione, like any other sensible person cursed the exasperating bird. Throwing back the covers sleepily, Hermione made her way, sluggishly to the window to let the damned bird inside. Upon opening the frost-covered window, the grey tawny owl bolted inside, either eager to escape the bone-chilling cold, or to deliver it's message. After untying the scroll from the owl's leg slowly and tiredly, Hermione gave it some owl treats (she usually kept a stock for the owls that delivered her anything), which it gobbled down quickly, and with a hoot, was out the window again, flying off into the night.

Now, Hermione was still, as a lot of us would be at three in the morning, was still incredibly tired. However, a feeling in the pit of her stomach told her to _just read the letter, as it was_, she reminded herself, _delivered by an owl in the middle of the night, and so therefore must be very important._

She couldn't have been more right. However tired Hermione felt before reading the letter vanished after reading what was written on the scroll of parchment, to be replaced by mild curiosity.

_**AN: all right so, this is a repost. I didn't like how this was first written, so I redid it. Please let me know what you think. This chapter is sort of rushed because it's just the starting chapter, and thing's have happened that needed to be laid out. So, please hit that little purple button, and tell me what you think! More to come with more reviews, or I get bored...whatever comes first.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Forever is in your eyes: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however I wouldn't mind Draco, or singing with Tom Felton…that would be awesome…I hear he's a very accomplished singer... **

_**AN: Author note will be at the end**_

_Last time:_

_Now, Hermione was still, as a lot of us would be at three in the morning, was still incredibly tired. However, a feeling in the pit of her stomach told her to just read the letter, as it was, she reminded herself, delivered by an owl in the middle of the night, and so therefore must be very important. _

_She couldn't have been more right. However tired Hermione felt before reading the letter vanished after reading what was written on the scroll of parchment, to be replaced by mild curiosity._

Hermione woke up dazed the next morning. Opening her eyes, she found herself

lying on her couch. As her mind worked to remember why she wasn't sleeping in her

bed a rolled up piece of parchment on the floor caught her eye, and the night before came trickling into her mind. Getting the letter so late, Hermione decided to sleep on the couch.

The letter was simple, true, but what shocked Hermione enough to stay awake at three in

the morning was because it was just that: really simple. She thought if the Minister of

Magic himself sent her a middle-of-the-night-owl, then it must be really important.

Right? Hermione being who she was, and having to know everything, pondered on it so long, she simply fell asleep on the couch, too tired to trudge back to her bed.

The letter read:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_As Minister of Magic, I oblige you to accompany me to an important meeting at Noon _

_today, 23rd January 1998. The location is undisclosed, so please present yourself in my _

_office at 11:55 am on said date. _

_Regards,_

_ Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic_

There wasn't really anything to it; which was why Hermione was stumped. Instead of

letting the 'what if's' run rampant through her head repeatedly (but not stopped

altogether) Hermione decided to get dressed for work, as if it was just any other day.

After taking a hot shower and eating a small breakfast, she donned a respectable, navy

blue set of work robes. After magically drying her hair, she tied back half of it, while

letting the bottom half hang down over her shoulders. Her milky white skin needed just a

little foundation, with natural color lip-gloss. Finally, after brushing her teeth, slipping on

a pair of navy-blue stilettos and grabbing her briefcase, she flooed into the Atrium of the

Ministry of Magic. The peacock blue ceilinged room was just starting to fill with people,

coming to work.

After punching in, Hermione found herself in her routine of checking messages,

filling out reports, ECT. Before she knew it, the clock read a quarter-'til noon, and

Hermione made her way to the Minister's office. She'd checked with her receptionist,

and headed to the important meeting with the Minister. Upon checking with the

Minister's receptionist, Hermione found herself in a grand, circular room. At the right one side of the office, was a great mahogany desk in front of a grand window. On either side of the window, were great grey file cabinets that stood as tall as Hermione herself. Looking up, was the Minister of Magic, sitting as if waiting for her. The Minister was a tall man with wire-framed glasses and looked more like an old, stooping lion. He always carried a walking stick; this was of course, present in the office. He stood up when Hermione entered the office and said,

"Ah, Ms. Granger. Shall we?"

Hermione, rather nervous about the undisclosed meeting she was attending with the Minister, simply nodded and followed him over to the large fireplace on the other side of the room.

"We're meeting with the Malfoys today. Just yell 'Malfoy Manor'."

Standing in the center of his parlor was none other than Hermione Granger. She was dressed in Navy blue work robes, with matching stilettos. She didn't seem too much different from their Hogwarts days at first glance. On closer inspection, she seemed somehow a great deal different.His mouth was still slightly ajar when he heard his mother clear her throat elegantly, and the Minister say,

"Ah, Draco. Thank you for seeing me this morning. This is one of my associates, Hermione Granger. I believe you both were in the same year at Hogwarts?"

At this Draco shook off his initial shock, closed his mouth, and seated himself across from the Minister of Magic, next to his mother.

Regaining his composure, Draco asked,

"To what, Minister, do I owe this _pleasant_ little get-together?"

"Well Draco, there have been some changes in the Ministry, as everyone in the Wizarding world knows. The downfall of the dark lord was a big turning point in History. There's so much confusion in the Wizarding world right now. Therefore, I proposed a new bill through the Wizengamot, which passed."

Draco thought this to be peculiar. Why would he care? The Minister was telling him this why?

"As you are probably wondering, I do have reason for explaining this new law to you. In fact, it also involves other witches and wizards your age. You see, there is almost pandemonium in the public eye about your family's loyalty to the Ministry; what with your father incarcerated for two life terms in Azkaban..."

"Yes Minister, I'm aware of such folly. I do not though, see how this has to do with me." Draco replied in an impatient tone.

"The new law would have the authority to place certain citizens to be bonded, for the good of the Wizarding Community. Therefore, I have come to you. You shall be our first example. You shall be _bonded_ with a muggle-born witch, in the means of holy matrimony."

"What! You have to be joking Minister! I will not subject myself to such travesty!"

"Mr. Malfoy, you have recently been awarded freedom from prison on the whim of my generous consideration. I can send you to Azkaban, if I see fit. You _shall _comply with the Ministry's newest law, or you shall be under arrest. And as I'm sure you've figured out, you'd be sentenced with three counts of attempted murder, and refusal of act 713: W.W. Restoration. Do I make myself clear?"

With that, Draco just glared at the Minister.

"Good. Now, according to the act, you're to wed a muggle-born witch. With you being our first try at this new law, a fiancée has been selected. The final details of whether or not the future spouse will be selected for other participants of our new law has yet to be decided; however, in your case, one has been selected for you. Draco Malfoy, you shall marry Hermione Granger."

**AN: Dun dun dun! So there's the main plot! I finally got the second chapter written! Yay me! Now, I know these first two chapters aren't very long, but they'll generally be longer now I've gotten the ball rolling. Also, I haven't updated frequently at all on this story because I've only gotten one review (which I am so appreciative of). However, I'd really appreciate more...so please, review!! I will offer this: the 50th reviewer will win a walk-on roll in my story. Uh-hu. Now review! Tell me what you like, what could be improved...but please, no flames! I'm trying to improve my writing skills, and I can't unless you guys help me out! Thanks SO much in advance! ) **


End file.
